The Cabin in the Woods
by ElizaJay
Summary: It's quite simple really; Klaus and Caroline are stuck in a cabin in the woods. No-one else is around because they're all busy searching for a way to get them out. Klaus appreciates what an opportunity this is, but can Caroline withstand his old age charm long enough to escape? Will update weekly ;)
1. 1 : Surprise!

**1 : Surprise!**

Today was Sunday. It was also Caroline's birthday. Later there would be a huge surprise party located at the Mystic Grill that Caroline would pretend to have no prior knowledge of, even though she had made almost all the preparations.

Therefore the plan was to enjoy a relaxing day of multiple self-done make-overs whilst catching up on all the shows she had missed due to vampire/werewolf drama. But apparently this was not to be.

As she dropped several cases of newly bought makeup onto the bed for inspection, the sound of her tinkling ring tone coming from the kitchen disturbed her concentration. With her mother out at work and her friends busy setting up at the Grill, Caroline couldn't imagine who would be calling when she had sent out specific instructions not to interrupt her.

With a blur she was in the kitchen, phone in hand with a look of confused frustration on her face, which quickly turned to annoyance.

"I don't have time for any of your silly games today Klaus, so if it isn't a matter of life and death then I don't want to hear about it."

There was a shuddering intake of breath, "Help me, Caroline."

In spite of everything that he had done to both her friends and herself, Caroline felt her pulse pick up, and she hated that. She replied with a false air of nonchalance, "Well that depends, who did you kill this time?"

"I wouldn't jump to conclusions love," he hissed as if in pain, "I need you to find your witchy friend Bonnie and bring her to me."

"And why would I do that?"

There was a beat of silence on the other end, "Because if you don't help me I might die, and if that happens, all your friends die with me."

Caroline looked longingly at the pile of makeup back in her room before letting out a sigh, "Where are you?"

As soon as she'd hung up on Klaus, Caroline had texted Bonnie explaining the situation. Against her better judgement Bonnie had agreed to meet her there after clearing up a few things with the food organisers.

So for now Caroline was on her own looking for a cabin in the woods. Why Klaus was dying in a cabin, she had no idea. She might have thought it was simply a new way to bid for her attention, except that he had sounded pretty desperate on the phone. And why ask for Bonnie if he wasn't really in some sort of trouble?

"Klaus? Klaaauuus? Klaus!"

A faint moan straight ahead beckoned her forward until she found what she was looking for; a rather large cabin with perfectly stacked log walls and a chimney poking out the roof . It looked like something found straight out of a fairytale.

She blurred to the open doorway but gingerly stepped over the threshold, there was no mystical barrier to prevent her as she had expected.

An overly familiar voice sounded from within, "Caroline?"

In the next room she found Klaus sitting casually in an armchair, not injured, perfectly fine. Caroline scanned him over, the furrow between her eyebrows deepening, "You're not dying."

"How very observant of you love, perhaps you'd like to state more of the obvious?"

"_What_ is going on Klaus!" Caroline snapped. His smug smile made her

want to slap it off.

"I apologise for deceiving you, but I'm afraid it was necessary. You see this house is a vampire trap, and if you weren't stuck in here with me then your little witch would have no reason to work on a spell to free me. Sorry sweetheart."

The barely contained glee in his voice suggested to Caroline that he was anything but 'sorry'. Her eyes widened, "Vampire trap?" She ran to the front door, but that barrier she had expected earlier had suddenly decided to appear. She pushed against it but of course no amount of vampire strength could help.

The sound of Klaus behind her made her pause, "Anything I can help with love?"

Caroline turned on him, and grabbing the front of his black shirt, she pulled him down to her, "Yes, help me figure out why I fall for it, every time!"

"Fall for what?"

"The sick puppy act," She looked into his eyes which had gone cold, "I can't believe I tried to help you."

Walking past him she dialled Bonnie's number, "Bonnie, where are you right now?"

"I'm still trying to sort things out here, everything's a mess at the moment, if you want this party tonight then Klaus is just going to have to wait."

"Well if you don't come over here right now then there won't_ be _a party later."

"Wait, slow down Care, what are you talking about?"

"Klaus is stuck in a mystically enchanted cabin that won't let him out...and now I am too." She looked at Klaus pointedly who crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall, there was no smile now.

"What the hell Caroline!"

"It's not like I planned it alright? Just tell me you can fix this."

"I know the spell, but since it was put on by someone else, I'll have to find the witch who did it to take it off."

"What! How long will that take?"

"Depends, did Klaus happen to see this witch when the spell was cast?"

Caroline looked at Klaus hopefully, but his reply was far from helpful, "If I'd seen the witch then I wouldn't have strolled in through the front door now would I?"

Shooting her best death glare, Caroline relayed the bad news. She could hear her friend groan on the other end,

"That'll take longer then, but don't panic, we'll find them and get you out of there. Just hang on Care."

Caroline pulled her hand through her hair, "Alright, but hurry."

She pocketed her phone, took a calming breath, and then turned to her technical kidnapper, "So it looks like we're going to be here for the next, who knows how long, and there's nothing either of us can do about it."

Klaus' answering smile was more than a little unnerving, "A pity I'm sure."

For a second their eyes met, then Caroline shook herself mentally, "Yeah, well, there will be ground rules."

Klaus raised an eyebrow, "Such as?"

"Such as, in spite of your many suggestions in the past, we are not friends. So you stay on your side of the house, and I'll stay on mine."

Klaus took several strides towards Caroline until they were a hair's breadth apart, his presence was intimidating, but she refused to budge. His voice was a whisper, deceivingly soft, "Actually I own this house, so I'll stay in whichever side I like," His accompanying smile was somehow both angelic and fearsome at the same time, "Alright love?"


	2. 2 : An Offer

**2: An Offer**

Caroline rolled her eyes and turned away from Klaus; yes, he was unpredictable and yes, the way he looked at her made her simultaneously want to back into a corner and walk into his arms. But if they were going to be stuck together for any prolonged period of time, then Klaus would quickly find out that Caroline didn't do rules, she _made _them.

Klaus didn't appear in front of her as she first thought he might. Instead he simply watched as she began tidying the room, straightening rugs, clearing sides, the works. When she moved on to the kitchen across the hall Klaus followed, his hands clasped behind his back as if he were overseeing the nonsensical games of a child, "What are you doing love?"

Caroline didn't even look at Klaus, "I'm stress-cleaning. When I feel stressed I clean." She heard the fridge door open and turned just in time to catch a blood bag, a second later a glass was thrown at her.

Klaus was leaning against the counter studying her, "When _I'm_ stressed I drink," Caroline gestured towards him, "Where's yours then?"

Klaus smiled, eyes twinkling, "Why should I be stressed?"

With a sigh, Caroline put the blood and the glass down on the side, "I don't think a simple blood bag will be enough."

Klaus replied in a mock concerned tone, "Might I suggest then that a massage may be in order."

Caroline pinched the bridge of her nose, "You know what? If I have to deal with this then I'm going to need a real drink. You said you own this house?"

Klaus lit up like a teen who'd been asked what kind of car he had, "Actually I built this cabin centuries ago, back when-"

"Yeah, yeah," Caroline waved his explanation away. She was in no mood for one of his speeches, "Just tell me you have a secret stash of alcohol hidden away somewhere."

Despite her rude interruption he smiled, knowing that with the two of them stuck here there would be plenty of time for stories later. Now was the time for games, "I tell you what sweetheart, how about you explain to me what everyone is planning, and _then _I'll show you my 'secret stash of alcohol'."

The look of confusion on Caroline's face was good, but Klaus had witnessed her innocent act a few too many times to believe it. Caroline crossed her arms over her chest "Plan? We're not planning anything. You're paranoid."

"For good reason."

"Look, this might be hard for you, the original hybrid, to understand. But we don't think about you 24/7."

"Really?" The way Klaus was staring at her in that intense way made Caroline think that he was posing that question solely to her.

Raising her head so that their eyes were level, she gave a firm reply, "Really."

Klaus narrowed his eyes at her, "Now why don't I believe you?" Before she could give an answer he continued, "If there really is no plan then explain to me why the Scooby-Doo gang were gathering at the Mystic Grill today?"

Caroline frowned at him, "The Mystic...Oh." As realisation dawned a giggle escaped her lips.

Now it was Klaus' turn to be confused, "There is a plan isn't there?" Caroline's giggle turned into full on laughter, making Klaus nervous, "What's so funny?"

Caroline held up a finger asking him to wait till she was calm enough to speak, "Klaus, they were planning my birthday party."

Klaus looked dumbstruck, "A birthday party?"

"Yes, I was relaxing at home while they sorted it out."

"And there really is no plan to incapacitate me in any way?"

"There really isn't."

Still looking perplexed and slightly amused, Klaus said, "Alright, a deal's a deal I suppose." And then headed upstairs knowing that Caroline would follow.

At the top of the stairs they were met by two doors. Being the eternal gossip, Caroline couldn't help but try the first door...It was locked.

"Ah ah ah," Caroline felt two hands clamp down on her shoulders, spin her around and shepherd her away, "The alcohol is this way my dear."

Caroline tried to twist away from his strong grip, "What are you hiding in there? Your numerous accounts of evil deeds?"

He chuckled at her random guess, "There's nothing in there that you'd find interesting, trust me."

Caroline could see that the matter wouldn't be pushed any further, so she decided to let it go...For now.

The second door opened up to a huge bedroom with a king sized bed in the middle of it. The walls were covered by a single bookshelf that ran along three out of the four walls with a selection of books that would have taken several hundred years to collect. There was also another door set in the corner.

Klaus watched with a guarded expression as Caroline walked over to it, "Is this it?"

Klaus smiled patronisingly, "That's the bathroom Caroline."

Caroline took a quick peek inside to check that he was indeed telling the truth, then looked back to find Klaus already holding a bottle of Brandy.

The look of betrayal on her face made it difficult for Klaus not to laugh, as she cried, "No fair!"

"Hey, it's not my fault if you weren't watching love. Next time pay more attention and then maybe you'll figure out where I keep all the booze."

Caroline stomped over, snatched the bottle from his outstretched hand, and took a long pull. Klaus raised his eyebrows, "Want a glass love?"

Feeling childish, Caroline stuck her tongue out and took another burning swig.

Klaus smiled and answered in a voice dripping with sarcasm, "You showed me then."

Caroline smiled ever so slightly, but then remembered who put her in this situation and sighed, "Why did you do this to me? Trap me in here with you?"

Klaus' smile disappeared, "I already told you love, without you your friends would have no inclination to free me."

Caroline took another swig, "Ok, I get _that_. What I don't get is why you did this to _me_."

Klaus frowned at her as if she were missing something, "Isn't it obvious?"

Shaking her head, Caroline continued, "No, it isn't. Because if you really wanted to get out then you would have kidnapped Elena or Stefan, someone who actually matters."

That patronising smile returned, "First of all I didn't kidnap you, I tricked you, when I kidnap you you'll know about it."

Caroline collapsed on the bed, "Because that distinction is _so _important."

A chuckle escaped Klaus' lips as he sat down beside her and continued, "Secondly, you matter. More than anyone I've ever met," Caroline made the mistake of meeting his blue-eyed gaze, and for a second forgot how to breathe, "And thirdly, you annoy me the least."

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him, "If only I could say the same of you."

Klaus grinned deviously, "So it's your birthday today."

Caroline had to steel herself against the sudden change in topic, "Yes...?"

Klaus couldn't help but be amused by her obvious scepticism, "No need to look so scared sweetheart, I just think you should celebrate it properly."

"If I remember correctly, I was going to a party with all my friends until someone put a crimp in those plans." Just as she was about to take another gulp of Brandy, the bottle was pulled out of her hands, "Hey!"

But Caroline was complaining to mid air. Less than a second later Klaus reappeared with a velvet box tied with a white bow, "Happy birthday Caroline."

Wide eyed, Caroline took the box hesitantly, "What's this supposed to be?"

Klaus nodded towards it, "Open it and find out."

Eyebrow raised, Caroline removed the ribbon and popped the lid to find a plane ticket, "Considering that I can't go anywhere this is a pretty sucky present."

Klaus didn't smile, "This is my offer to you. When your witch sorts this mess out I'm going to leave and you'll never see me again." Klaus glanced at the ticket in Caroline's lap, "Unless you want to come with me."

The vulnerability on his face was plain. And it was what always broke down Caroline's defences.

She knew that he was giving her something he would never give anyone else, and it wasn't simply a plane ticket, it was the ability to hurt him. She could break his heart because he wasn't just offering a free trip, he was asking for a chance. A chance she couldn't take.

"Klaus.."

"I know," He reached over, closed the lid and took the box from her, "You don't see how similar we are, how much you change me when you're around, and how much I change you. That's why I'm going to show you."

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest, "You're going to show me?"

"Yes. I'm going to show you what it would be like if you came with me to New Orleans, and then you can decide what you want. _That _is my offer."

Caroline watched him put the box on the bedside table, all signs of vulnerability gone to be replaced by a new air of confidence and charm. This 'offer' was the last thing Caroline needed right now. What she needed was to be preparing herself for college, not playing mind games with a narcissistic killer.

...

After that, Klaus went into the locked room and stayed in there for the rest of the day. Caroline didn't mind, in fact she was ecstatic as she spent the time catching up with her programmes on the TV down in the main room, and then took a shower.

When Caroline walked out of the en-suite, wrapped in a towel, she was shocked to find Klaus lying on the bed with his arms tucked behind his head as if waiting for her.

"Klaus, you stalker! Get out of here!"

"Now that's no way to talk to your host." The grin on his face said that he was enjoying every minute, "Besides, I thought you might be in need of some fresh garments."

Klaus blurred over to a large wardrobe that hadn't been there before. Modesty forgotten Caroline asked, "When did that get here? And how?"

"I had it delivered while you were in the bathroom, you're welcome to wear what you like, just think of it as a second birthday present."

Klaus opened the wooden doors to reveal a plethora of clothes inside, ranging from the embarrassingly formal to the overly casual. Caroline brushed her fingers over the expensive fabric in awe. But out of the corner of her eye she noticed Klaus drinking in her enjoyment.

She dropped the black silk of one of the dresses and turned away, "Nice clothes aren't going to change my mind."

"I know." Although the way he said it suggested that he believed the opposite.

Caroline noticed a selection of pyjamas laid out on the bed. One type caught her eye. She turned to Klaus holding a red negligee, "Really? You think I'm going to wear this?"

Klaus' smile widened, "A man can hope," With a wink he started towards the bathroom, "I'll leave you to get dressed."

As soon as the door clicked shut behind him, Caroline made a face and threw the negligee under the bed, "Sorry to disappoint." She then changed into a pair of flannel trousers and long sleeved top, and searched through the draws for an elastic band. She'd just finished braiding her wet hair when the door opened behind her.

"Sticking with the traditional PJs I see."

Caroline turned to find Klaus with his arms crossed over his broad chest, his hair was in disarray but already drying, and he wore nothing but a pair of black cotton trousers.

Caroline pursed her lips in response, "Shut up."

Klaus shrugged, "If you wish."

Caroline looked at the one bed in the whole house, "So who's sleeping where then?"

They both glanced at the bed and back again. Klaus raised his eyebrows and without a word they were suddenly racing each other to the bed.

Caroline grabbed one side while Klaus took up residence on the other, "Guess we're both sleeping here then love."

Caroline shook her head, braids flying everywhere, "No, nuh uh, no way! We are not sleeping in the same _room_, let alone bed!"

Smirking, Klaus replied, "This is my room and my bed, you may sleep here but if you want your own bed then I suggest the sofa downstairs might be more to your liking."

Caroline glared at his smug expression, "Fine."

When she ran from the room, Klaus assumed that she had taken him up on his offer of the sofa, and for a moment he was overcome with disappointment. Until she landed back on the bed with two armfuls of sofa cushions.

"Just because I have to share the bed, doesn't mean I have to look at you." She arranged the cushions to form a barricade between the two of them, "Perfect."

When she looked up, Klaus had moved and was mimicking her kneeling position, "It certainly is." He gently tugged on one of her braids, "These are very cute by the way."

Caroline was speechless for a second, and then jerked away from him, "This," She gestured towards Klaus, "Is why I built _this_," She then pointed towards the pillow wall, and turned away from him.

As soon as she was lying down the exhaustion hit, and her eyes slid shut. The last thing she heard was Klaus chuckling and then a soft whisper,

"Good night Caroline."


	3. 3 : Expectations

**3 : Expectations**

When Caroline woke up the next morning she could hear talking downstairs. Klaus' side of the bed was empty and her phone was missing from the dresser, which could mean only one thing, "Klaus!"

She sped to the kitchen where, sure enough, Klaus was speaking to someone on _her_ phone. She made a grab for it but Klaus dodged out of the way. She tried again and somehow managed to get pinned to his side with his arm wrapped around her waist.

Klaus spoke into the phone, "Hold on a moment mate, I have a beautiful girl throwing herself at me," Holding the phone against his chest he frowned in mockery down at Caroline, "I'm on the phone love."

"I know, it happens to be my phone you're on, now give it back!" Caroline twisted away and he let her go so that they were stood facing each other, "Who are you talking to anyway?"

Klaus didn't have to answer because the voice on the other end of the line did that for him, "Rise and shine Blondie!"

Caroline held her hand out for the phone, and to her surprise Klaus obliged.

"Damon?"

"The one and only."

"How's it going? Has Bonnie found anything yet?"

"We're working on it, she went with Elena to check out this witchy family nearby while Stefan and I are stuck researching. Now if you could put the living encyclopaedia back on, it would be most appreciated."

Caroline threw the phone back to Klaus, "If I find that you've made any calls to China I'm sending you the bill." Then she left to get changed.

By the time she returned Klaus was off the phone and there was a glass of blood on the kitchen counter. Without thinking, she took it and downed it in one.

"Sorry for the rude awakening love." Caroline turned to find Klaus stood right behind her, "I'm afraid my attention was required elsewhere."

Caroline pushed her empty glass into his chest, forcing him to take it for her, "I don't want your attention, for all I care you can talk on the phone all day. Just don't use _mine _to do it."

Klaus followed her into the other room, "Now we know that isn't true." He blurred in front of her, stopping her in her tracks, "Imagine how dull your day would become."

Caroline put a finger to her chin, "I'm trying, but all I keep seeing is an extremely peaceful day."

"And think how quickly that peace would turn to boredom. Because like me Caroline, you live for the drama."

" I do not!"

"Oh really? Then why is it that you're here?"

Caroline put her hands on her hips, "Because you tricked me maybe?"

Klaus smiled, "Sure, let's say it was because you were tricked."

"You are so-" Caroline was cut off by the smashing of a window, a small metal canister rolled towards them.

Klaus ran over to see a cloaked figure running from the scene of the crime, "A bit melodramatic."

The sound of hissing had Klaus turn to see Caroline holding the metal cylinder up to the light, "Caroline!"

Caroline jumped and dropped the cylinder, which opened and released a purple smoke. Klaus caught a whiff of the stuff before Caroline, immediately grabbed the smoke bomb and threw it back out the window. But not before Caroline managed to breathe in a good lungful.

She grasped at her own throat and whispered, "Klaus?" Then she began to choke and cough uncontrollably.

Klaus grabbed her by the shoulders and held her up straight as he tried to check her over, "Look at me Caroline." He pinched her chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"Burning. In my throat. Won't stop." Klaus let go as she started another coughing frenzy, "Why?"

"The smoke was a mixture of vervain and wolfsbane, but it may have a spell on it to extend it's poisonous effects. A concoction made to immobilise me."

Grimacing, Caroline pulled her phone out of hr back pocket and chucked it to Klaus, "Call. Bonnie."

Klaus dialled the number.

"Hey Care."

"Bonnie, Caroline has just ingested a mixture of poisons which are burning her throat and are enchanted to have continuous effects. Fix her."

"What! Is she ok?"

"Oh yes, she's never been better. Just tell me what to do!"

There was some movement and talking on the other end, Klaus looked over at Caroline who pointed at the kitchen, then her throat, and then held up a finger to say that she'd be back in a minute.

His attention was brought back to the phone by the sound of Bonnie's voice, "Klaus?"

"Yes."

"I'm sending Stefan over with some soothing herbs. They've got natural magical properties so should counteract the enchantment. Just tell Caroline to hold on."

Klaus hung up and went to tell Caroline the good news.

Caroline was stood in the kitchen gingerly sipping at a glass of water, but her facial contortions after every gulp suggested that the cool liquid was just doing more damage. Klaus took the drink from her, "Stefan will be over with something to help with the pain as soon as possible. Until then it would probably be best to minimise any throat movement."

Caroline opened her mouth to argue but Klaus silenced her by putting his finger to her lips, "That includes arguing, despite how difficult that may be for you."

Caroline was only able to glare at him for a second before a fresh wave of pain erupted and she grasped at her throat again.

Suddenly Klaus' hands were on her face, brushing her cheeks with his thumbs, and his eyes didn't have that intense look they normally had, a look that she had come to know very well as his attempt at communicating everything he felt for her. But right now his eyes only held concern for her. And that act had more power over her than anything else he might have done.

Without meaning to, or even thinking it through, Caroline brought up her own hand and gently caressed the side of his face. His expression changed from concern to shock as he froze into a perfect statue.

And as quickly as the moment came, it was gone at the sound of rushing feet through the undergrowth.

Klaus moved away, "Stefan's here."

Sure enough the door swung open, although Stefan was careful to remain outside, "Caroline! How is she?"

Klaus returned to his smug, impatient self, "Her throat is burning and you decided to take your sweet time, what do you think mate?" Caroline elbowed him in the ribs making Klaus amend his earlier comment, "However, her attitude hasn't changed much."

Stefan smirked and threw a wooden box at them which Klaus caught easily before Caroline could get a look in, "I had to find the right herbs which believe me wasn't easy. Bonnie said to boil the flowers and then drink the mixture like tea. Don't use the stems." He then looked to Caroline, "You alright Care." He looked pointedly at Klaus and then back again.

Caroline shrugged.

"She's fine." Klaus took a menacing step toward the door, though of course it wasn't very effective with Stefan being on the other side of the barrier, "Thank you for your help Stefan. You can go now."

Stefan ignored him and continued his conversation with Caroline, "I need to go back and help Damon but I'll be back tomorrow to check that everything's alright. Bonnie thinks the same witch that put the barrier spell on the cabin attacked you, or was in league with the person who attacked you. Either way, call if you have any problems."

And with that Stefan left while Klaus slammed the door on him. When he turned back, Caroline was stood with her arms crossed over her chest, staring him down.

"Don't give me that look."

Caroline rolled her eyes and held out her hand for the box. Instead of handing it over, Klaus walked past her and into the kitchen where he filled up the kettle. Caroline silently grumbled behind him, but that set off the burning to a new level, so she stopped almost immediately.

When Klaus dropped the box on the side, he wasn't at all surprised to find Caroline stood next to him with three different types of herbs in hand already.

"You're in pain love. Why don't you sit down and let me sort it."

Caroline's response was to simply start picking the flowers from their stems as if he'd said nothing at all.

Klaus shook his head, "There's no winning with you, even if you can't speak."

Caroline smiled despite herself, but she still didn't look at Klaus. So they worked in silence.

By the time the tea was ready Caroline was on her last legs. Klaus could see that she was losing concentration, the fumes she'd consumed must have spread to her nervous system.

Klaus took her by the elbow and led her to an armchair, "Sit there, don't close your eyes and I'll bring in the tea." By the time he returned she was struggling to remain awake, "Here love." He held the mug to her mouth as she took a tentative sip, and then Caroline started to grip the cup as she began taking larger gulps.

As soon as she finished her eyes slid shut and she slipped into a state of unconsciousness. Klaus grabbed her before she could slip off the chair and hauled her up into his arms. He then took her upstairs and put her to bed.

Sat beside her sleeping form he brushed the hair out of her face and looked down at the girl who he'd tricked, poisoned, and endangered.

And he didn't expect her to run away screaming?


	4. 4: Something Wrong

_**Note: Thank you so much for your alerts and reviews, I've never had a story receive so much positive feedback! Each review makes me insanely happy and I hope you keep enjoying my work xx :)**_

**4: Something Wrong**

Caroline woke up around mid day, in bed, unable to recall how she got there. She remembered helping with the tea, but after that everything was a blur.

While Caroline had been thinking all this through, she had failed to notice that she wasn't alone. And now that she was a bit more aware, she could feel someone running their hand through her hair in a repetitive motion.

She opened her eyes to find Klaus sitting up against the headboard, book in one hand as he mindlessly played with her hair. Using vampire speed Caroline grabbed his hand and sat up in the same motion, "What do you think you're doing?"

Klaus seemed unfazed, "Ah, I see you're feeling better."

Caroline threw his hand back at him, "Don't avoid the question."

Klaus sighed and pretended to return to his book, "We're stuck in a cabin love, there isn't anything else for me to do. Plus your hair is pure temptation, much like the rest of you."

In retaliation, Caroline snatched the book away from him, "Haven't you learnt over your centuries of tyranny that rhymes are cheesy?"

Klaus leaned toward her, "Rhymes _are _cheesy, but poetry is romantic, and has proven to be so over millennia."

Caroline surprised Klaus by mimicking his movements, "Well I am from an age where women are not simply swayed by a few choice words."

Klaus' smile transformed into a wolfish grin, "If there is one thing that my time on this Earth has taught me, it is that some things do not change." Klaus gently took the book back, "For instance, no matter how many times Shakespeare is repeated, over and over again, people never get bored of it."

Caroline raised an eyebrow, "You've obviously never taken one of our English classes. I've never understood the ending to Romeo and Juliet."

Klaus gave her a disbelieving look, "Are you telling me that Caroline Forbes is the only girl in the world not to adore the brave sacrifice of Romeo and Juliet?"

"What brave sacrifice? Five minutes ago Romeo was madly in love with another woman. And we're meant to believe that within a couple of days he's willing to kill himself over Juliet? I don't think so." Klaus shook his head and began chuckling, making Caroline frown, "What?" Klaus continued so she punched him in the shoulder, "Would you please tell me what's so funny!"

"You!"

Caroline narrowed her eyes, "Right, I'll be downstairs where no-one will start randomly laughing at me." As she moved to get up Klaus hooked his finger into the back of her shirt, pulling her back,

"Don't be so over-dramatic love. You made me laugh because the one sure-fire thing to make a girl's heart swell is the story of love's sacrifice. "

Caroline twisted to face him as he released her clothing, "And?"

"And of course you'd be in the minority of girls who aren't affected."

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest, "I don't believe in love at first sight."

"Oh yes, you've made that perfectly clear." Klaus reached over Caroline to pick up a glass of blood from the side table and proffered it to her, "Drink this, you'll feel better."

"But I feel fine."

"You'll make _me _feel better then."

Caroline rolled her eyes but took the glass anyway. However, the taste of the blood felt off. As if it were a week past it's expiry date. Which was stupid because blood didn't go off. Klaus must have noticed it in her expression,

"Everything alright love?"

Caroline held the glass out to him, "Does this taste weird to you?"

She expected him to look at her like she was crazy, after all, how could blood possibly taste weird to a vampire? But he surprised her by taking her seriously enough to sniff the blood first before taking a small sip.

"It seems okay to me. Do you-"

"Caroline! Anyone home?" Stefan's voice travelled through the house.

Klaus grabbed Caroline before she could run off, "If something's wrong then we need to sort it out Caroline."

Caroline threw his earlier words back at him, "Don't be over-dramatic, it's probably nothing." Klaus just looked at her, unconvinced, "Give me five minutes and then I'll do whatever tests you want."

Reluctantly Klaus let go, "Fine."

Less than a second later she was at the large downstairs window talking to Stefan, "So your research tells you that the witch who's responsible for this has a vendetta against Klaus. Doesn't everyone?"

Stefan chuckled, "More than likely. But we think this one might be working for someone."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because we found her."

Unbeknown to Stefan or Caroline, Klaus was stood just in the kitchen, listening in. Right now he was in the clutches of the green-eyed monster because Stefan somehow had the bond with Caroline that he couldn't seem to keep hold of. There were moments when the two of them connected but they never lasted long, while Stefan remained connected with her all the time and did so effortlessly. The sound of Caroline's laughter in the other room was painful, because he wasn't the one causing it.

When he heard Stefan move closer to Caroline it took all his restraint not to break through the wall. Then he heard what they were saying,

"We brought her back to the house, but all she would tell us is that she was avenging her family."

"I still don't understand. What makes you think she's working for someone else if she's avenging her family?"

"We checked up on her history, her family are all alive and well. We called her out on it but she hasn't spoken since."

Caroline sighed, "So there goes that then."

"Caroline," Caroline looked up at Stefan, "Don't worry, we're going to sort this out one way or another."

Caroline smiled, "Thanks Stefan."

Stefan smiled back, and then his phone vibrated, "It's Damon."

Caroline tried to read the text upside down, "Is everything ok?"

"The witch says she'll talk but she wants me there."

"I don't blame her, Damon isn't exactly easy to approach."

After Stefan left, Caroline found Klaus in the kitchen, arms crossed and leaning against the wall, "That was more than five minutes."

Caroline walked past him to the fridge, "Counting were you?"

"As it happens...Stefan likes you, you know."

Caroline let the fridge door slam shut, "What?! That's crazy!"

"Is it?"

"Yes! He's like my brother."

Caroline turned away to get a straw for the blood bag in her hand, so she missed the small smile on Klaus' face. By the time she turned back he had recovered himself. As she took a sip, her face contorted into an expression of disgust, "Oh God, that's vile!"

Caroline threw the bag in the sink and raced to the toilet to empty her stomach of what little she had swallowed. Klaus raced with her and held back her hair while she knelt over the porcelain bowl.

"What has that bloody witch done to you," Caroline wasn't sure if he was talking about the smoke bomb or the herbs from Bonnie. Then Klaus had a thought; if the smoke had been made for him then no doubt it would have incapacitated him in some way, had he ingested it. But the vervain and wolfsbane had been breathed in by Caroline, a vampire, not a hybrid. Therefore the effects would be unpredictable, especially considering that the poisons had entered her nervous system before she'd drunken the tea.

Was it possible that her metabolic system had been tampered with?

Caroline stood on shaky legs and went to the sink to clean herself up while Klaus explained what he was thinking.

Caroline looked at him disbelievingly, "So if I can't drink blood then what _can _I drink?"

Without a moment's hesitation, Klaus bit into his own wrist and held it out to her. Caroline raised an eyebrow, "No offence, but why should your blood be any better?"

"Maybe it's only human blood you have a problem with." When she made no move toward him he sighed, "Just try it."

Doubtfully, Caroline took his wrist, but as soon as his blood hit her tongue there was no going back. She'd tasted his blood a couple of times before, both times when she'd been bitten by him, and that had been good. But this was a whole new experience.

Earlier, the bags of blood had tasted like sewage, but _this _was like a heady mixture of the finest wines and champagnes. Caroline tightened her grip and pulled Klaus closer.

Klaus was shocked by her behaviour, "Easy love," he spoke in a slightly uneasy voice.

A sudden savagery came out of Caroline, probably another change induced by the toxins, which resulted in her switching from Klaus' wrist to his neck.

Klaus allowed this to go on for about a minute or so, enjoying it almost, until he actually started to feel faint.

"Alright, that's enough love." Caroline ignored him, "Caroline, I said you can stop now." He was just contemplating whether or not he was going to have to restrain her when she pulled back at the last second.

"Klaus, what's wrong with me?"


End file.
